Naruto Of The 5 Nations
by Mike-Parrott
Summary: Naruto returns from VoTE with sasuske. Because of this Jiraiya and Kakashi take Naruto and Sasuke take them on a 3-year training trip. Naruto/Mei. Might become harem.
1. The Start of Something

Naruto of the 5 nations

By Mike-Parrott

A/N hi guys, guess who's back? But anyway this is my second story called Naruto of the 5 nations. After this chapter has been published I'm gonna put up a poll for the pairing. But like me it's going to be an unusual one, the choices are:

Kurotsuchi: I like the character and well I've read one story with her and a Naruto pairing

Mei Terumi: Ever since I read Uzumaki Clan's Rebirth by G3rman (best story on this site) I've loved the pairing

Kushina Uzumaki: No this wouldn't be incest. This would be Kushina as no relation to Naruto besides the last name.

Samui: the best word to describe her with one word is Boobs.

Konan: Favourite kunoichi in Naruto. No she isn't dead in my opinion.

Karin: Redheads are hot. Nuff' said.

And any other unusual pairing, tell me who you want in the review if it isn't any of the above. But no yaoi and no NaruSaku/NaruHina.

Well anyway hope you enjoy my new story (and by the by, I will still be updating Naruto No Rin'negan.)

This story starts with our spiky-yellow haired genin, returning from the Valley of the End with the unconscious body of Uchiha Sasuke on his back.

"NARUTO, you actually did it!" shrieked the rosette genin Haruno Sakura.

"Told you Sakura-chan, you should already know my nindo right?" said Naruto while using his famous fox grin directed to the rosette. After Sakura heard this she ran and captured Naruto in an embrace.

"Thank you so much Naruto, thank Kami you brought Sasuke-Kun back." Said Sakura in a gentle voice. Naruto though was still smiling brightly about this. After a few minutes Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya came to the scene.

"Well done Gaki, you did better than I did with Orochimaru" Praised Jiraiya to his little blonde apprentice. "That's all good, but Naruto, you and I are going on a bit of a training trip for a few years" Jiraiya said seriously to the Uzumaki.

"Ero-Sennin, what about Sasuke? We can't let him get caught again and what happens if Orochimaru attacks again?" questioned the little blonde. He was scared for his village and didn't want it in ruins by the time he gets back.

"Actually Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are going to be coming with us. Sasuke wouldn't be able to leave when me, the great toad sage and Kakashi there. That and Sasuke will be able to learn under Kakashi about his Sharingan. But first I need to get rid of that terrible seal on his neck."

"Ero-Sennin, you can get rid of it now? Why haven't you done it earlier?" the blonde genin questioned again to the sannin.

"It doesn't matter Naruto, I can quickly get rid of the seal and we can be on our way to travel around the great Shinobi nations!" Blasted Jiraiya.

Naruto carefully takes the young Uchiha off his back and puts him onto the floor. "It's alright Naruto, it will only take a minute" Jiraiya said calmly.

The Sannin then started weaving through hundreds of seals at an eye-blistering speed "Fūkoku Hōin" was shouted out by the Sannin and pressed his palm hard onto the boy's neck.

Slowly but shortly the cursed seal was quickly draining away from the Uchiha's neck. "Kakashi, get me the scroll quick!" shouted the Sage. Kakashi quickly pulled out an empty storage scroll and lays it out in front of Jiraiya.

The cursed seal started to drain into the storage scroll. And after a minute the cursed seal was gone. "He won't be up for about 12 hours. So Kakashi, can you quickly go to his house and store the essentials we need?" the toad sage questioned.

"Ok Jiraiya, I will meet you here in 20 minutes." The Sharingan-wielding Hatake said before vanishing away to the Uchiha district. "Ok Naruto, go get your stuff you need to bring then were going, you only got 20 minutes to get ready."

~~~20 Minutes Later~~~

"I'll see you guys in a few years, I'll miss you all!" shouted Naruto while they were setting off onto their adventure.

"So our 3 year journey starts, eh? Where you want to go first? I think Kumo." Said Jiraiya while looking happy.

Sorry guys that's all for now, i need my polls so i can continue this story. I know this is short and you always complain to me about it, but sorry it's just the prologue pretty much. So guys please vote on the polls and review. Thanks!


	2. Naruto of the 5 Nations AN 1

Naruto of the 5 Nations

By Mike-Parrott

Author's Note

Hi everybody, this note is to tell you guys and girls who won in the poll i had on my profile.

And the winner to be Naruto's sexy girl is (Drum roll please)

Mei Terumi!

So the Godaime Mizukage has won this with Kushina Uzumaki second, losing by only one vote!

But I've been thinking about it (that and my pick didn't win) i might make it a harem. If i did it would be Mei, Kushina and Mikoto (my pick).

Buttt, I don't know yet. Tell me in reviews if you want this to be a harem or not, if you don't review it won't be a harem and Mei will get Naruto all to herself.

And sorry if my update speed isn't quick, but while I'm doing this, I've been getting ideas for Naruto No Rin'negan and just starting my amazing crossover story Naruto's Final Fantasy.

Even though I've said this now thousands of times in my stories but i would love a Beta reader, a Lemon writer and if anyone wants to help me write this and Naruto No Rin'negan, pleeeeease message or put it in a review, the help would be gladly appreciated.

Thanks for reading guys, See Yaaaa!


End file.
